Along my soul - Junto a mi alma
by LouisBlind
Summary: Este mini-shot es mi regalo de cumpleaños para Nabi! Lo hice angst porque el del dia MuraAka fue feliz y no acostumbro, sentí que me faltaba escribir algo como esto. Espero que les guste, me base en un comic one shot (no es de mi autoría) que se llama "La comezón del septimo año" Espero que les guste


**7 DÍAS LUEGO DEL ACCIDENTE  
**  
Vaya, no recuerdo en qué momento volvimos a casa del hospital, no recuerdo nada de hecho, lloras mucho Akachin, ¿Te he lastimado? Lo lamento, nunca fue mi intención, esa noche en el restaurante prometí hacerte feliz siempre pero ahora lloras tanto, es mi culpa o eso creo, no me quieres hablar, pero al menos me dejas abrazarte mientras lloras, es mi forma de pedir perdón, en silencio para no molestarte...

-Akachin… Mírame, deja de llorar. Lo lamento mucho, sé que es mi culpa que duela, pero mírame…-

 **9 DÍAS LUEGO DEL ACCIDENTE  
**  
Es tan difícil verte, me duele que ya no me hables, ya no me mires, que no me toques desde ese accidente… no entiendo que es lo que hice mal Akachin, ¡no entiendo nada! Sé que fue mi culpa, no debí girar sin poner la luz, pero... ¿No es tan grave o sí? Solo estaba distraído viendo el anillo que ambos estrenamos esa noche, ese anillo que tarde escogiendo y comprando...

Akachin, estas en el sofá como siempre, tomas tú té y lees ese aburrido libro de shogi, aun cuando estoy a tu lado no puedes verme, no quieres hacerlo. Cada que extiendo mi mano a ti tus ojos se humedecen, debe ser difícil ignorarme, pero si me amas ¿por qué me ignoras de esta manera?

 **11 DÍAS DESPUÉS DEL ACCIDENTE  
**  
Akachin, ya es suficiente, deja de ignorarme… No soporto más, lloras cada noche y me llamas, pero cuando te hablo no respondes, solo puedo abrazarte, ¿solo eso me permites ahora? Me siento tan solo aquí, cuando Kurochin te viene a buscar para que salgan de casa yo me quedo para no molestarte, pero es aburrido, no puedo aguantar el silencio

 **15 DÍAS DESPUÉS DEL ACCIDENTE  
**  
Ya no es gracioso… iré a casa de mi madre por un tiempo Akachin, no puedo verte llorar más… y esas pastillas que estas tomando no me gustan, pensé que eran para el dolor, pero te dejan atontado en el sofá… Akachin, no me hablas a mí, ya no le abres la puerta a Kurochin y aun no quieres mirarme a los ojos… Volveré cuando mejores un poco, no quiero más silencio.

Vaya, en casa de mi madre no me hablan tampoco, no hay nadie de hecho, los busqué por todas partes, pero nada, en el parque a menos un par de niñas me hablaron, al fin dejé de sentirme invisible… Aunque sus madres las terminaron regañándolas, seguro no les agradan los desconocidos

 **20 DÍAS DESPUÉS DEL ACCIDENTE  
**  
Akachin, los veo a todos visitarte, pero ya no me tomo la molestia de ir a saludar, nadie me habla, no me mencionan ni siquiera, al parecer se esfuerzan por hacerte reír, aunque sé que si Sechin se queda más tarde, ambos lloran juntos, si te molesto tanto voy a irme, yo podría irme y dejar de hacerte sufrir… O eso pienso hasta que dormido te aferras a mi almohada pidiéndome que no te deje, mi voluntad muere... ¿Cómo podría dejarte así?

 **30 DÍAS LUEGO DEL ACCIDENTE  
**  
Akachin, sé que me estas poniendo a prueba, últimamente no salgo del cuarto, no siento hambre, aunque como algo cuando no estas, culpas al pobre gato que adoptaste hace unos días de comerse las galletas…

\- ¡Ese animal me odia! Trata de morderme y me sisea todo el tiempo, no sé porque lo trajiste, ahora lo abrazas a él y no a mi…-

Una vez más me dejaste en la sala con esa bola de pelos y cerraste la puerta, no puedes engañarme, escucho tus gemidos, sé que te tocas con tal de que yo no lo haga, gimes mi nombre, aunque no me dejes ver, aunque no me dejes tocarte también

 **35 DÍAS LUEGO DEL ACCIDENTE  
**  
Pasas horas mirando tu anillo, también tienes el mío colgando de una cadena en tu cuello, ¿por qué me lo quitaste?

-Akachin, no sé si lo sepas, pero las pastillas que tomas tienen instrucciones en el frasco… Setralina, dos tabletas al día… ¿Cuántas llevas ya? ¿3 o 4? -

Apenas es mediodía, me da miedo que pueda hacerte daño, pero te molestas si trato de ocultarlas...  
-Akachin… lloras, duermes, comes algo, te masturbas, lees sobre shogi y duermes de nuevo, ya no dejas que nadie te hable, al menos no me ignoras solo a mi…-

No me hace sentir mejor, pero al menos no soy el único quien sufre de tu silencio e indiferencia

 **40 DÍAS LUEGO DEL ACCIDENTE  
**  
No he salido últimamente, me da pavor dejarte solo, te ves pálido y atontado, escuche la pelea con el médico que ya no te quería dar más pastillas, también escuche cómo se las pediste por teléfono a un hombre que no conoces, no me gusta eso, no tienen el mismo color o la misma forma, apuesto que no sabes ni qué son esas pastillas, pero sigues tomándolas de dos en dos, de tres en tres…

¿Por qué ya no me miras? No sabes cómo sufro en silencio, ¡Cuando me hablas dices cosas inentendibles! Al menos sé que esos balbuceos son para mí cuando me llamas por mi apodo, ese que solo tú y yo conocemos… Ya no pareces el mismo, pero aun así te amo, aún así, sé que me amas porque no dejas tu anillo para nada, porque aún me llamas al dormir y abrazas mi almohada hasta calmarte

 **45 DÍAS DESPUÉS DEL ACCIDENTE  
**  
\- ¿Vas de salida? hace mucho no tomas aire y me alegro... Akachin, ¡deja esas pastillas en paz! tomar tantas… Akachin, ¡te harás daño! No quiero molestarte, pero voy a ir contigo-

¿Solo abrir y cerrar la puerta con llave fue un reto verdad? Bueno… Debes estar algo mareado así que es entendible, tomate todo el tiempo para hacerlo, te esperare frente a la casa

-Nee Akachin, ¿puedo tomarte la mano? Al menos esta vez… déjame tomarte la mano… por favor… ¡Voy a morirme si sigues ignorándome! -

Al menos deberías dejarme limpiarte las lágrimas, no debe ser cómodo llorar al caminar, seguro que se te nubla más la vista… Ahora solo me dedicare a seguirte, no sé ni siquiera a dónde vas, Kurochin no te llamo y Sechin no te invito a salir

-Akachin… ¿qué haces? Esta carretera es muy transitada, ¡no deberíamos cruzar aquí! -

Sé que no quieres que te toque, pero no puedo solo sentarme a ver como esto pasa, perdoname, voy a molestarte, pero sé que no estás en tus 5 sentidos así que por el bien de todos voy a intervenir

-¡Akachin! Tonto, de no haberte jalado del brazo estaríamos muertos…-

Sé que estás tan asustado como yo así que abrázame cuanto quieras…

-Atsushi… Atsushi…-

¿Eh? ¿Me estas abrazando? Al fin me hablas, ¡al fin me besas y me abrazas! hay que volver a casa para estar juntos, Hay que llamarlos a todos para que hablemos, hay tanto que hacer ahora que me perdonaste, debes dejar esas pastillas, debemos recuperar el tiempo

-Akachin, debo encontrar la manera de hacer que dejes de llorar cada noche-

 _"JOVEN DROGADO MUERE EN UN ACCIDENTE DE TRÁNSITO LUEGO DE HABER SOBREVIVIDO A UNA COLISIÓN 45 DÍAS ANTES"  
_

 **Fin  
**

Eso fue todo, espero que les gustara y me disculpo por no poder hacerlo mas largo :(


End file.
